


Выбор

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: после 7х13





	Выбор

Дин ещё раз заглянул в ящик стола, вздохнул и налил себе ещё виски. Одного ножа до сих пор не хватало. Он всё ждал, когда Эмма на что-нибудь решится, но ничего не происходило.  
Дин постучал в дверь дочери.  
\- Ты готова?  
\- Да.  
Эмма любила платья. Как бы ни уверяла, будто ей всё равно, что носить, иногда он видел, как она поглаживает подол, обводит кончиками пальцев рисунок. Может, просто Дин не угадывал с цветом, но ему всегда казалось, что одежда у девушек должна быть яркой. На завтра Эмма приготовила голубое.  
Он поднял её на руки и пересадил из инвалидного кресла на кровать. Тёплая ладошка скользнула по плечу и пропала, не задержавшись на ни одну лишнюю секунду.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной, - Дин вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Он постоял в коридоре, пока свет в щели под дверью не исчез, и, покачав головой, пошёл прочь. Проверил окна и двери снятого в аренду домика, выпил ещё порцию виски и ушёл к себе, чтобы завтра начать всё сначала.  
Он проснулся от лёгких шагов и постарался, чтобы дыхание не сбилось. Воздух резко разошёлся в стороны от замаха, и Дин невольно вдохнул глубже. Ну вот! Но лезвие так и не вонзилось в него, исчезнув в тишине. Рядом с кроватью что-то прошуршало, и Дин услышал частых вздохи, тут же перешедшие во всхлипы. Он вздохнул и открыл глаза. Эмма, сгорбившись, сидела на полу, поливая слезами обтянутое ночной рубашкой колено.  
Дин повернулся на бок и накрыл голову дочери ладонью. Девушка сверкнула на него глазами и расплакалась сильнее.  
\- Тише, тише, - Дин гладил её по голове, стараясь не обращать внимание на тяжесть в груди.  
\- Ты же все-ех убил, да? Ну, с-скажи, убил? – прорыдала Эмма.  
\- Да.  
\- А я? Ка-ак же я?  
Дин промолчал. Он перебирал волосы на её голове, пока девушка не уснула, и не заметил, как сам задремал.  
Утром его разбудил запах кофе.  
Все ножи были на месте.


End file.
